Family Secrets
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Jacob Cavanaugh discovers that his mom has a dark past with his classmate and new crush, Katie Fitz. Will they unravel the secrets of their families? Includes Spencer/Toby, as well as Aria/Ezra
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I didn't want to go to high school. Freshmen were the laughing stock. I sighed heavily as I limped down the stairs slowly. My dad Toby was waiting there. He was with my mom Spencer, and they were eating their breakfast. My mom was kind of a perfectionist in every way, so she wouldn't let me leave the house without eating. I sat down at the table and stabbed the pancake with my fork.

"Alright Jacob, what's with you?" Toby asked me.

"Dad, I'm just not in the mood for school," I responded, sighing.

"It's high school, you should be excited!" Toby exclaimed.

"You didn't even go to high school," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Um, yes I did, kiddo. Well, up until senior year," he said.

"Hey, don't be comparing yourself to your father. He was a very hard worker once he quit school. He got himself a job. He only quit because he already had a career planned out," Spencer defended.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just don't wanna go. It's gonna be such a change from middle school, you know?"

"I know what it's like, Jacob," Spencer said, and kissed my cheek. "Hurry up and eat those pancakes. I have to go to work soon, and so does your father."

I wolfed the pancakes down, and suddenly, I was feeling a lot better than I did before.

"Ok kiddo, let's go," Toby said, and opened the door for me.

He put his hands on my mom's waist and kissed her lips. Ew... but okay.

"I love you, sweetheart," Toby whispered, and gave her a hug.

"I love you, too," Spencer said, smiling. "Don't make Jacob late for his first day, honey!"

"Right," Toby nodded. "Have a good day at work, beautiful."

My mom kissed my dad again before my dad and I walked outside. I got I to the back seat of the car, and my dad drove me to the disgusting Rosewood High... my new high school. I nearly puked when I looked at it. I wished that I was still in middle school, where nothing mattered. High school was the real deal: where grades counted, and life mattered.

"Jacob, your mother and I love you very much. Have an amazing first day, buddy!" Toby exclaimed. "You're in high school now, you crazy boy! Of course I want you to focus on grades, but I also want you to have fun, and I want you to make high school an experience worth remembering, ok boy?"

I nodded my head as I left the car. Dad drove off to work, and I walked towards the entrance of the school. My best friend from middle school came running up to me and slapped my face jokingly. It was Greyson Rivers, my amazing best buddy. I laughed when he hit my face.

"Hey, ugly!" Greyson exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Sup Greyson," I said. "You think high school's gonna suck?"

"I _know_ it's gonna suck, actually," Greyson sighed. "I already saw Calum today."

Calum Kahn. He was a huge jerk. Calum was one of my least favorite people in Rosewood. Well, because he made my life miserable. He made Greyson's life pretty bad, too. He was a bully, but he didn't even know it. And I hated it! I hated being around Calum!

"Who's your homeroom slash first period teacher?" I asked, trying not to talk about Calum.

"Chem with Mr. Hayes," Greyson responded, sighing. "You?"

"Aw... Uh, I have English with Mr. Campbell," I told him. "I'll see you later, buddy. Kay?"

Greyson nodded his head as we parted ways. I looked all around for Mr. Campbell's AP English class, until I found it. I looked up at the board, where a seating chart was. We still had seating charts in high school? Damn. I sat next to some girl named Katie Fitz. She had brownish hair and Hazel eyes. She was quite pretty. I looked away from her. Of course I didn't know anyone in that class...

"Please look over the syllabus and put a star where it says parent signature in pencil," Mr. Campbell ordered. "I want the parent signatures back by tomorrow, and they will be the first assignments of the year. It'll be worth ten points. I don't accept late work, so if it's late, it's a zero, and you'll have your first F!"

Mr. Campbell already seemed pretty strict. I heard a pencil fall to the floor. It was the girl sitting next to me's pencil. I picked it up for her, and put it on her desk. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," I whispered back.

I didn't know that the moment I met Katie Fitz... it would change my life forever.

* * *

A week after school started, Mr. Campbell had already assigned his first project. And it was a partner project. I had to work with the person sitting next to me, which was Katie Fitz. I smiled at her. We were at least on friendly terms, maybe not friends, but somewhere between. We asked each other a few questions when things got confusing, but it was never really anything besides school.

Until the project. It required us to make a poster based off of some Edgar A. Poe short story. And that meant that we would have to go over to each other's houses to do work. I wasn't really hoping to go over to a girl's house, since it would probably be awkward, but there was nothing I could do.

When I went home the day that the project was assigned, I opened the door to go inside my house. My mom and dad were freaking making out on the couch!

"H-hi Jacob!" Spencer exclaimed. "You're home from school early."

I rolled my eyes.

"This is the usual time I come home, Mom," I said.

"I'm gonna go watch the football game upstairs now," Toby said, and went upstairs.

Mom stayed down with me.

"So how was school today, sweetie?" Spencer asked.

"It was ok," I sighed. "My English teacher already assigned a project. It's a poster board for a short story by Poe. It's a partner project, so can I have my partner come over tomorrow? She wants to start working on it."

"Of course. It's a she?" Spencer smiled at me.

"She's not my crush, Mom," I rolled my eyes. "We have assigned partners. It's the person we sit next to in class, and she sits next to me."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Spencer chuckled. "What's her name?"

"Katie," I responded, "Fitz."

My mom's eyes got wide when I said Katie's name. What was her deal?

"That's nice, Jacob," Spencer said, and started rushing upstairs. "I have to talk to your father."

I wanted to know why she got all jumpy when I said Katie's name. I followed mom upstairs. She closed the bedroom door, and started talking to dad.

"Toby, Jacob is working with Aria's daughter for a project!" Spencer angrily said.

"Oh god," Toby sighed. "I'm really hoping we don't have an encounter with her... Not after all that happened with her... it would be terribly awkward."

"I know!" she cried. "But I'll probably have to see Aria when she picks her daughter up. It's going to be horrible, Tobs..."

I never snooped on Mom and Dad, but I was intrigued to. Aria was probably Katie's mother. But what did that Aria do to make my Mom and Dad hate her so much? There must be some past between them. I wanted to just ask Mom what the past was, but she would never tell me. She never told me family history ever.

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is Aria's daughter?" Toby asked. "I mean, maybe it's just a coincidence. Fitz may be a common last name! For all we know, it could be Wes's son. How weird would it be that she's back in Rosewood? She doesn't have a purpose to be back."

"Nostalgia's a purpose, Toby," Spencer said.

"Who would come back to this town? There's no reason for nostalgia. It's all just a haunted nightmare, and there'd be no reason to revisit it. We have jobs here! She went to NYU with Ezra, and they're probably living a fine life there," Toby explained. "It's got to be another Fitz."

Mom was walking towards the door. I sprinted downstairs and acted natural. She came downstairs, and had no clue that I was eavesdropping. But I was going to make her know. She had to know. She needed to answer my questions. And man, I had so many questions about Aria and the Fitz family!

"Mommy," I said sweetly. "Who's Aria?"

I could see her freeze up.

"She's an old acquaintance, Jacob," Spencer said, sighing. "What do you want for dinner, honey?"

"Tell me about Aria," I said.

"We don't need to talk about her," she said sternly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Ok, fine. What do you want to know, Mister Persistent?" Spencer asked, sighing again.

"Tell me why you hate her and the Fitz family," I replied.

"Jacob," she sternly said my name. "Were you listening to my conversation with your father? Young man! That's not appropriate. My conversations with him are none of your business. You need to stop being so sneaky and snoopy, ok?"

"Mom, you have to tell me," I said, annoyed. "I only eavesdropped because you got all nervous when I said Katie's name. I know there's something you're not telling me, and I want to know what it is. So why do you hate the Fitz family, Mom?"

"I don't hate them. Aria used to be my best friend in high school, and then things went awry. Then we parted ways after a heated argument, because she moved to NYU with her current husband Ezra," Spencer explained. "It's nothing but some high school drama that's still unresolved. I just don't want to come face to face with my old best friend. It would be very weird."

"What did you guys argue about?" I asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," she said, staring at the kitchen counter. "I've answered enough of your questions today, Jacob."

I had to know, though! Mom wouldn't budge, unfortunately. I sighed and walked up to my bedroom. What was so heated that made her fight with Aria? Maybe I could just ask Aria myself. I went to call Katie. She has given me her number, since we were working on the English project together.

_"Hi Katie," I said in a quiet voice, so my mom wouldn't hear me. "Um, I have to talk to you about something, tomorrow at school. But first, is your mother's name Aria? To be exact, is it Aria Fitz?" If it wasn't Aria Fitz, then the whole thing I had going was crap._

_"Oh, um, yeah, her name's that," Katie responded. "Jacob, what's going on?"_

_"I can't talk to you about it right now, but I'll tell you tomorrow before English class or whenever I can talk to you alone," I said. "Ok? I'll talk to you later."_

_"Ok Jacob. If something's going on, don't be afraid to tell me. Am I still coming to your house for the project tomorrow?" Katie asked._

_"I think. We'll talk tomorrow, bye," I said as I hung up quickly._

The next day at school, I saw Katie waiting outside of Mr. Campbell's class. She motioned for me to come over to her. We only had a few minutes before the bell, so I knew I had to make it really quick.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"My parents have some weird history with your parents," I told her. "I tried asking my mom, but she wouldn't tell me. There's some secret. All she told me was that she got in a fight with your mom before she went to college. It seemed like a pretty intense fight to me."

"Jacob, I'm pretty sure my mom doesn't know your mom," Katie said, shaking her head. "It's probably a mistake. If they know each other, it's a weird coincidence, and it can't be."

"Did your parents live in New York?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Exactly. I know what I'm talking about, Katie," I said. "

"I don't want to get involved in anything devious," she said with a sigh.

"Well, do you wanna know the secret or not?" I asked.

"I do," she sighed.

"So you're in?" I asked.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katie came over to my house the next day. We were planning on going to her house tomorrow, hopefully so her mom could see who I was— the son of someone she hated. I was going to have to snoop around if I wanted to find out what my parents were hiding from me. I kind of had a feeling that it was more of my mom's conflict than my dad's. I thought my dad was only involved because he was married to my mom.

"Okay, we should start working," I said.

"But when are we going to start looking for answers?" Katie asked.

"Not now, Katie," I told her. "We can't. There's nothing we can do at the moment."

"I thought you'd have a plan," Katie said with a sigh.

"I'm still thinking," I said. "You can brainstorm, too. But for now, we have a project for Mr. Campbell's class that we need to get working on."

After an hour, we really got into things. We were efficiently working on out project!

"So we can finish up tomorrow at your place," I said.

"Okay," she said and nodded her head. "Jacob, I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents for snooping around too much..."

"Hey, don't worry about me," I told her. "I think I can handle it. I'll call you if I figure anything out."

"Okay, good," Katie slightly smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved at her as she left. I went upstairs, where my mom and dad were cuddling while they watched a movie. I got used to their affection. They were one of those couples that didn't fall out of love after marriage. I could tell that they still loved each other as much as they did before they got married, if not more.

"Hi guys," I said. "Katie went home."

"She did? Does she need a ride home?" Toby asked.

"Her dad's here to pick her up," I responded.

"Okay good," Toby said. "How's the project going, buddy?"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "We're almost done! I have to go to her house tomorrow, so I need a ride at about one."

"Sweetheart, I have to go on site for a meeting about a new job we're starting," Toby said with a sigh. "Can you give him a ride?"

Spencer stared at the floor and said, "Why do you have work on the weekend?"

"It's not really work, it's just a meeting about some blueprints we'll start working on this Monday," Toby explained. "I'm sorry baby, it just runs from twelve thirty to two, so I can't just drop him off and go."

"Okay, I'll drop him," Spencer said.

She didn't want to see Aria. It was obvious.

"Thank you, beautiful," Toby said, and kissed her lips.

"Okay, I'm gonna go with Greyson to the park, later guys," I said.

"Jacob!" Spencer crossed her arms. "You can't just leave last minute. Why didn't you tell us that you were going to the park with Greyson earlier?"

I shrugged.

"Mom, it's Greyson, not a serial killer!" I argued. "You've known him for such a long time. Can't you just trust him and let me go? We're just gonna toss a ball around, not do drugs. Jesus. Please?"

"Fine," Spencer said, and wrapped her arm around Toby. "But have your phone on. I don't want _any_ missed calls."

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed with a grin.

I walked to the Rosewood Park by myself. Greyson was there, sitting by his bike.

"Hey dude, sorry I'm late," I said. "I got held up with the parents."

"It's cool," Greyson said with a smile. "You wanna go for a ride?"

"I didn't bring my bike, so I—" I began, but then Calum Kahn showed up.

"Sup, losers!" Calum exclaimed. He was followed by a bunch of buff jocks. "Came to play on the monkey bars and the swings?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to look away from Calum.

"Nah, but I'm pretty sure that's what _you're_ here for," Greyson said, leaning against his bike.

"Unlike you, I came to shoot hoops, but I'm sure you don't have that ability," Calum smirked and walked off with his annoying pals.

"He irks me to a new level!" Greyson yelled.

"Can we just ignore him?" I asked.

"Okay," Greyson nodded.

"I met this girl—" I began.

"A girl!?" Greyson exclaimed. "Don't tell me you hooked up with her, man! You're too young for that action. Jacob..."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, Greyson, this isn't about romance at all, actually," I said, annoyed. "Well, she's my partner for this English project for Mr. Campbell's class, and I found out that my parents have a bad past with her mom. And now I've gotta find out what happened between them! I'm connected to this girl in ways I wasn't expecting."

"Jacob, you know meddling is a bad idea," he said.

"Yeah, but I've gotta know. And she's helping me," I told him.

"What's her name, anyways?" Greyson asked.

"Katie Fitz," I responded with a smile.

"Is she cute?" he asked.

"Beautiful."

"You're crushing on her."

"I'm not! I barely know her."

"Before you know it, you'll be head over heels for her, Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a Spoby scene in this, written in Spencer's POV... Tell me if that's what you guys want to see more of (Spoby). Would you like to see Ezria scenes written in Ezra or Aria's POV, too?**

Chapter 3

"Hey sweetheart," Spencer said as she walked into my room. "Your father just left for his meeting. Be ready soon, I'm dropping you off at Katie's house in a little while. Be ready, Jacob!"

"Okay, mom," I said, and started to look for clothes to wear as she left my room.

I decided I needed to look less like crap. She was a girl, not Greyson! I rushed to my mom and dad's room to take a shower, since Mom was downstairs. I shut the door and walked towards the master bathroom. On my way there, I saw an photo frame of my mom with three other girls. There was a short one with hazel eyes, a blonde with blue eyes, and a tan one with brown eyes beside my mom. Those must have been her high school friends.

I saw one of my mom's middle school yearbooks below her night stand. I thought that maybe I could use the chance as an opportunity to find out what happened between my mom and Aria. I started flipping through the eighth graders. First I saw the tan girl in the 'F' section. Her name was Emily Fields. I kept scrolling through. My mom looked like a nerd! I kept going until I found younger versions of the girls in that photograph, in the 'M' section, both the other girls were there... including Aria! Aria was my mom's friend?

The other one was named Hanna Marin. If I could just find Hanna or Emily, maybe I could find out. Maybe they knew what happened! My mom left her phone in her room. I quickly grabbed it and started looking through the contacts.

_Hanna Rivers_

I tapped it, not knowing if it was the same Hanna as the one in the yearbook. I looked at the contact picture. And it was.

I tore a sheet of paper out from a random notebook, as well as a pen, and jotted the number down. Looking through my mom's stuff was actually really fun. I put away the yearbook and the phone, and started looking through a box of her things. Were they all from my dad? I didn't know she dated my dad that long.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Spencer._

_Being with you is the greatest thing ever. You're the best thing in my life. Won't you be mine? I'm already yours. I love you. So much._

_Love, Toby_

_Always yours._

They were undeniably cute. I couldn't believe that I was thinking that! I put it away, realizing that I had to shower and go to Katie's house. I was actually really excited, because I could show her what I found: Hanna Rivers's phone number! We would possibly be able to find out what happened.

* * *

"Jacob, we need to leave now!" Spencer called me.

I ran downstairs and to our garage. I got in the car, and Mom started driving.

"Mom, how long have you been dating Dad?" I asked.

"A long time," she responded. "I actually disliked him for a long time, because of some rumors I heard about him. And then during my junior year, things changed. I learned more about him when I started to tutor him in French. He was amazingly sweet. So I was dating him ever since November 6th of my junior year in high school. Of course, we did break up a few times, but I always knew that I couldn't really let him go. So a lesson to you—never let rumors change your opinion of someone."

I was surprised. Since junior year? That was a really long time. I would have thought they met in college, but my dad didn't go to college.

"So, this is the Fitz house?" Spencer asked, looking up at it.

"Yeah," I smiled and nodded. "You should come inside."

"You'll be fine on your own," Spencer said.

"Mom, please come with me!" I pleaded. "I don't like being the only one at the door."

"Fine, sweetheart. But you're going to have to grow out of that fear, because when you're older, you won't live with me, and I'm not going to be able to open doors for you," Spencer said, rolling her eyes and getting out of the car.

Truth was, I just wanted Spencer to come face to face with Aria.

We walked to the door and rang the bell. It opened shortly, and a tall guy with dark hair and ice blue eyes opened the door. He also had a stubbly beard. It wasn't a full beard, just some stubble.

"Hello," he said. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jacob, I'm here to work on a project with Katie Fitz," I said with a smile.

"Well, hey!" he grinned. "I'm Ezra, her father. Are you Jacob's mother?"

"Yes..." Spencer weakly said, refusing to turn around.

"I'm going to need your cell number, just in case anything goes wrong, and I have to give you a call," Ezra said, patiently standing there.

Mom turned around with a sigh.

"Spencer Hastings?" Ezra asked, eyes wide. "Funny seeing you!"

"Hello, Ezra," she said with a sigh. "It's actually Spencer Cavanaugh now..."

"So you got married to Toby, wonderful," Ezra said, nodding his head. "Why don't you both come inside? Jacob, Katie's upstairs in her room. I need to just talk to your mother."

I nodded, and jogged upstairs.

"Jacob, hi," Katie said with a smile.

"My mom's talking to your dad," I said. "They remember each other. Is your mom home?"

She nodded, "She's in her bedroom. I don't think she wants to see your mom, Jacob."

"I know," I said. "And we're trying to figure out why. I think I found something, well, someone, that can help us. But before I show you what I found, I think we should listen to what your dad is saying to my mom."

She nodded her head, and we walked out of her bedroom. We crouched behind the stair walls and listened to them talk.

"Spencer, why are you afraid of _me_?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not Aria."

"Yeah, but you're her husband. Everything I say to you goes to her," Spencer responded, folding her arms. "Here's my number. Just call me if anything happens to Jacob. I'm sure Aria's the kind to hurt him."

Ezra crossed his arms as well.

"She's my wife, don't say that," Ezra said. "I don't know the details of what happened that night, but it's obviously something that made you really angry. It was years ago, Spencer. Time should heal all. Don't you think it's time to let go?"

"No, I don't forgive traitors," she said.

"What did she do to you?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Spencer responded.

Ezra grabbed her arm and said, "Clearly it is of my concern! Aria refuses to talk to me about it, and so do you. So what am I supposed to do? Our kids are friends now, and I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other now. We're adults. Isn't it time we fix these things?"

"No."

"_Spencer_!" Ezra urged. "Does Toby know what happened?"

"Somewhat, but he won't tell you," Spencer said. "He's a faithful partner. He would never be a traitor, unlike your wife!"

Ezra began getting upset now.

"Look, I'm not trying to be the martyr that fixes all, but I'm sick of this fighting," Ezra angrily said. "So what happened that night? What was _so_ horrible that ruined a beautiful friendship? She was your best friend, Spencer. Your best friend. You've been through thick and thin together!"

"Hanna and Emily were also my best friends," Spencer said. "And they never betrayed me the way that Aria did. Hanna and Emily were my true friends, but thanks to Aria, everything changed, and our whole group split up. Blame your wife, Ezra!"

I heard Aria coming out of her room, so we quickly snuck back into Katie's room.

"It's getting really heated down there," I told her. "The argument's getting worse. My mom's really going for it, and now your mom's going downstairs."

"I know," she sighed. "Are we going to go listen again?"

I nodded, "We should, once she goes down."

I peeked out the door, and Aria was downstairs.

"She's down," I whispered to Katie. "Let's go."

"I didn't think I'd ever see your bitch face again," Aria insulted as she walked downstairs and stood next to her husband.

"Aria, honey, I don't think it's good for you to be downstairs," Ezra quietly said. "It's just going to make this more heated. She was just leaving."

"I can fight my own battles, Ezra!" Aria yelled.

"What if the kids hear?" Ezra asked, sighing.

"They're busy working on their project," Aria responded. "Ez, just cut it out. Spencer, I don't know what your problem is. You were always the one to jump to fucking conclusions and that's why Hanna and Emily don't talk to us anymore. It's not my fault, it's yours!"

"I jumped to conclusions because I knew what I saw!" Spencer yelled. "You were a traitor, and you always will be!"

"You never give anyone the benefit of the doubt," Aria said, crossing her arms. "You just assume. You thought you were too smart for everyone just because you stuck your nose in a book! You're not. You didn't know what you were looking at that night. Every time you see something, you jump to conclusions. You even thought your own boyfriend was A. You thought he killed Alison! I'm surprised Toby still puts up with you after what you did to him."

"You're the one who make Ezra lose everything just because you needed a teacher to make out with!" Spencer yelled.

"That's not true," Ezra whispered with a sigh.

"Shut up!" Aria screamed. "Go home! Go fuck Toby! Just get away."

"I came to drop my son off, I didn't want to be here!" Spencer yelled. "You just came downstairs to start drama with your prick of a husband!"

"Ezra didn't do anything wrong," Aria said, and stormed upstairs.

"I think you should just leave," Ezra said, folding his arms. "Spencer, this is just out of control. Maybe you should just take Jacob and leave."

"Maybe I will!" Spencer said angrily. "I'm going to go get him."

Crap. I grabbed Katie's hand and rushed her into her bedroom. I had to tell her about what I found before my mom took me home.

"Katie, before I go home, I have to tell you about what I found," I quickly said. "You know the Hanna woman they were talking about? I was looking through my mom's stuff, and I found her number on her phone. She's bound to know what happened between our moms! If we can contact her, maybe we can find out what happened."

Katie smiled, "Jacob, you're so smart!"

She gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and enjoyed it. Why was I enjoying it? Greyson's words were floating through my head. I couldn't like Katie Fitz! My parents would never approve of me dating her, anyways.

My mom stormed into the room.

"Jacob, there's been a change of plans," Spencer said. "We have to leave."

"Why?" I asked innocently. "Katie and I aren't done with our project."

"I don't care," Spencer said. "We need to leave, _now_, Jacob!"

"Okay," I sighed, and got up. "I'll see you later, Katie."

She waved at me as we left.

* * *

"Mom," I began, "why did we leave their house so soon?"

"Jacob, I don't have time for questions," she said, and started driving home quickly.

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

I don't know how it happened. It was so terrible. I just saw Aria again... and Ezra. I feel bad for calling Ezra all those nasty things, but not Aria! She was still a traitor in my heart. I sighed. I was the reason that Jacob couldn't finish his project with Katie. I walked upstairs, and just laid down in bed. I heard Jacob watching TV from downstairs. Hopefully he wasn't too pissed at me.

I guess I just fell asleep...

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of sweet lips kissing my neck. I smiled when I saw Toby. He was back from his meeting! How long had I slept? I grinned and pulled him back to kiss him again, even though I was barely awake. I was never too tired for him. He always made me happy, even when I was still steaming after my argument with Aria and Ezra.

I ran my hand through his hair. It was wet. Had he just taken a shower? Then I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt! He was just in his towel.

"I saw you sleeping, so I took a shower in the other room," he explained when he realized that I was confused.

"Oh," I smiled. "I missed you, babe."

"You too," he said, and kissed me again. He climbed onto the bed, and pulled me closer.

"How was the meeting?" I asked.

"It was good," he responded. "Did you see Aria?"

I nodded my head and explained, "It was awful. I argued with both of them so much, and I'm a bitch! I made everything worse."

"You are not a bitch, Spencer," Toby said, and cupped my cheeks. "You're amazingly sweet. Your past with Aria is just a slight bit screwed up."

"I know," I sighed. "I wish I could fix it."

"You can," he told me.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm not a miracle worker, so I don't know," he shrugged. "But I would think the best way is to talk it out. You're smart. You can figure it out."

"Okay, my brain is too tired to be functioning right now," I said with a sigh.

"Maybe I can help you feel good," he smirked, and kissed me again.

"I think you can," I winked.

As soon as he heard the words, he started to pull my shirt over my head.

"Lock the doors, we don't need Jacob to interrupt," I said.

He got up and locked the doors. Before he got back on the bed, I tugged the edge of his towel and made it fall off. He actually blushed a little when it fell off!

"Is my Toby actually blushing?" I taunted.

"I feel you laughing at my nakedness," he chuckled and walked closer to the bed.

I looked down at his little friend and smirked.

"I don't think there's anything laughable about that," I said, looking back up at him. "You are a very well-equipped guy."

He laughed and said, "Well, I have a hot lady right here."


End file.
